Quédate conmigo
by Body Toxic
Summary: El amor de Miyabi puede renacer.


_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Emy!_

* * *

Era en momentos como este donde sus ojos irritados de tanto llorar le recordaban lo cruel que podía llegar a ser Kuroe. De manera ingenua pensó que los sutiles momentos donde la rubia parecía ser más gentil y considerada le bastaban para opacar aquellos otros donde su frialdad salía a relucir, pero por supuesto no era así. Sabía bien que había aceptado esa situación desde el inicio, ignorando aquella voz que parecía recordarle de vez en cuando sus deseos de más, quería obligarla a aceptar su anhelo de una relación normal, no obstante ella fue capaz de mantenerlos al margen de manera casi perfecta.

" ¿Te encuentras bien? "

Por inercia o tal vez vergüenza, Miyabi limpió sus lágrimas con la manga del abrigo en cuanto escuchó la voz de Uta. Confiaba en su compañera, no, más que eso, era su amiga, pero las veces que la pelinegra la había visto llorar rebasaban ya el límite para sentirse cómoda.

" Estoy bien "

Uta en silencio tomó asiento justo a un lado de ella, debido a la estrechez de la escalera sus brazos podían rozarse brevemente, casi como una caricia que intentaba consolarla.

" Ella te quiere "

 _Sólo es difícil para ella expresarse._ Esas palabras parecían casi un mantra repitiéndose en su mente.

" ¿Me quiere o me necesita? "

" Ambas cosas pueden ir ligadas "

La respuesta calmó de manera tenue su malestar, era posible que Uta tuviera la razón. Deslizándose a la izquierda encontró asilo en el hombro de su amiga, el suficiente para que las lágrimas no volvieran a rodar por sus mejillas.

* * *

Ella lo notó tiempo atrás, la gentil sonrisa de Uta sólo aparecía cuando era consciente de que la atención estaba sobre ella y el resto del tiempo el semblante triste y mirada vacía eran quienes se adueñaban de su rostro. Pensó en preguntar el motivo, pero el constante recordatorio de estar cruzando una línea de privacidad fue suficiente para no hacerlo; sin embargo, un día vislumbro lo que podía ser la respuesta que buscaba. Para ella Kaoru era una persona encantadora, siempre de buen humor, amable, dispuesta a ayudar si era necesario, pero en los ojos de Uta parecía serlo aún más. Conocía el parentesco de ambas y ciertamente desviar sus pensamientos de esa manera le causaban cierta vergüenza de sí misma por lo que opto guardar esa conclusión en lo más profundo de su mente; no obstante el tema volvió a ella días más tarde.

" Ella no luce feliz "

" ¿Y piensas que se debe a tu hermano? "

" Su felicidad siempre depende de él "

Miyabi siendo la persona correcta que era sabia que estaba cometiendo una terrible infracción a la privacidad al escuchar conversaciones ajenas, ella sólo había venido a dejar la cena de Kuroe, pero ahora lo que escuchaba podía resolver todas sus dudas.

" Rei-kun puede llegar a ser un tonto con ella. Es poco detallista y últimamente el tiempo que pasa en el trabajo ha aumentado "

" Es tu oportunidad, ¿No? "

" Yo sólo deseo que él le dedique más tiempo "

" Tan aburrida como siempre "

" He renunciado a ella, es todo "

Tan discreta como entró, Miyabi desapareció por la puerta. No se sentía orgullosa por haber descubierto el misterio, sino más bien experimentaba pena por Uta, ella merecía experimentar la maravillosa sensación de un amor correspondido.

* * *

Respirar se había hecho más difícil desde su ruptura con Kuroe, tener que verla y compartir palabras con ella no hacía nada para mejorar su estado de animo. Aún la quería, eso era innegable, pero también había entendido que sin importar el tiempo y energía que pusiera a su relación esta resultaría infructífera.

" ¿En verdad no prefieres que la atienda yo? "

Uta susurró siendo lo suficiente discreta para que la joven rubia sentada en la barra no lo notara.

" Estoy bien, tranquila "

No estaba bien, mas seguía siendo su trabajo y no permitiría que sus sentimientos interfirieran.

" Deja de actuar así "

Kuroe mencionó de la nada causando la confusión de Miyabi.

" ¿Disculpa? "

" Deja de sufrir por mí, céntrate en ella "

" Lo siento, no entiendo de qué hablas "

La rubia rodó los ojos como si estuviera ya cansada de repetir una respuesta.

" Te gusta Uta "

" Cómo eres capaz de decir eso... "

No era enojo lo que sentía, sino decepción de que sus sentimientos fueran descalificados de esa forma, como si Kuroe pensara que ese fue el motivo de su ruptura y no todo aquel cumulo de situaciones. Además de que por supuesto la rubia estaba equivocada.

" ¿Eh? ¿Aún no lo notas? "

La linda sonrisa egocéntrica que le fue regalada causó ahora si su molestia.

" Somos amigas, por favor no utilices ese argumento como excusa. Sabes que mis sentimientos por ti siguen ahí "

" No lo estarán por demasiado tiempo, y siendo sincera estaría bien verlas juntas, tú y ella merecen algo cursi "

La seriedad que se plasmaba en las palabras ajenas fue suficiente para hacerla tambalear, en silencio se retiró hasta la cocina y ahí un par de lagrimas descendieron por su rostro sin fijarse más allá del dolor y molestia que experimentaba.

* * *

Pedir a Uta ayuda con los estudios no había sido del todo una excusa para pasar tiempo con ella, aunque ahora estaba segura de que los sentimientos que poseía por la pelinegra eran románticos de ninguna forma intentaba ir más allá. Uta amaba a Kaoru, lo comprobó durante el par de meses que se apoyó emocionalmente en su compañera de trabajo. Si bien ella era discreta, siempre estuvieron las miradas de amor y tristeza intercaladas.

" ¡Ustedes dos son muy buenas estudiantes! Me hubiera gustado tener amigas así durante la preparatoria "

" Tal vez te enfocabas demasiado en Rei-kun "

Uta comentó mientras soltaba una ligera risa, Kaoru por su parte se limitó a formar un puchero sobre sus labios.

" Yo intentaba estudiar con él, pero ninguno de los dos fuimos realmente buenos para el estudio "

" Lo recuerdo bien "

Para Miyabi no pasó desapercibida el rápido destello de nostalgia en los ojos de Uta.

" Lo bueno es que su pequeña hermanita obtuvo la inteligencia que a él le falto "

Las tres compartieron una risa al unísono que se desvaneció segundos después.

" En verdad estoy muy orgullosa de ti, sé que podrás obtener esa beca... aunque no quisiera que tuvieras que irte "

Después de no haber interrumpido la simpática conversación Miyabi habló de prisa y sin pensar.

" ¿Irte, a dónde? "

Kaoru lució avergonzada por exponer información y esperó a que Uta fuese quien respondiera.

" Aplicaré a una universidad a un par de horas de aquí, hay hospedaje cerca así que me facilitará las cosas "

" Seguramente te ira muy bien "

Miyabi mencionó con un leve rastro de sonrisa en sus labios, mas no se alegraba en lo más mínimo por las noticias. Tres años, sólo tres la separaban de Uta y si bien no era una cantidad exagerada, ahora mismo sentía que era distancia imposible de reducir. ¿Por qué no podía ir a alguna universidad cercana? Con unos segundos extras para pensar dio con la posible respuesta: Kaoru, ella quería ahogar su amor por ella con la barrera de la distancia.

" Gracias "

Uta sonrió con sinceridad ante los buenos deseos y ambas volcaron su atención a los apuntes sobre la mesa. La menor de ellas ya no tenía interés en las palabras perfectamente escritas sobre papel, ensimismada en sus pensamientos no notó el momento en que Kaoru se retiró, pero agradeció minutos después el encontrarse a solas con la pelinegra.

" ¿No fueron de tu agrado las universidades cercanas? "

Miyabi cuestionó, no quería dejar el tema aún.

" No ha sido eso, sólo necesito comenzar a ser independiente "

" Comprendo... te voy a extrañar bastante "

" Estarás tan ocupada con el trabajo y la preparatoria que no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme "

Una broma, esa fue la intención de las palabras de Uta, pero Miyabi no fue capaz de asimilarlo de aquella forma.

" Siempre tengo tiempo para pensar en ti, no importa la circunstancia en la que me encuentre "

" E-Eso es muy considerado de tu parte "

El lindo tono rojizo en las mejillas de Uta no pasó desapercibido. Un deseo súbito surgió en Miyabi, confesar sus sentimientos no parecía una mala idea, no tendría más oportunidades y aunque sabia que podría ser rechazada, quería compatir lo que sentía.

" Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo, ¿Es posible? "

" Claro, ¿De qué se trata? "

La menor sintió sus pulsaciones acelerarse, pero no podía retroceder ahora.

" Tengo sentimientos por ti, sentimientos románticos... "

La sorpresa se plasmó en las facciones de Uta, sus labios se entreabrieron pero no formuló ninguna palabra, fue perfecto para que Miyabi continuara.

" Sé que no puedes corresponderme, conozco tus sentimientos por 'ella'. Sólo pido que me brindes la oportunidad de estar a tu lado para conseguir que te enamores de mí "

Sus claras y directas intenciones la hicieron sonrojar y temblar de puro nerviosismo.

" Y-Yo no... no sé qué decir... "

Con un tacto firme que Miyabi se sorprendió conseguir, sujetó la mano de Uta sobre la mesa.

" Quiero lograr que sonrías siempre "

La expresión de Uta pasó de la vergüenza hasta un gesto que parecía casi de aflicción, sino fuese por la sonrisa que se marcó en sus labios después, Miyabi se habría disculpado de inmediato e huido de ahí.

" ¿Y si no logro superar mi amor por ella? No será justo para ti "

" Sí es lo que realmente quieres, pasará, aún si no te enamoras de mí yo seré feliz sabiendo que te he apoyado "

" No quiero herirte... "

" No lo harás "

Uta bajó la mirada y observó la mano que cubría la suya, parecía que un mar de dudas inundaban sus pensamientos. Por largos segundos mantuvo el silencio que de pronto acompañó con sus dedos entrelazados con los ajenos.

" Gracias "

Un par de lagrimas se acentuaron en el rostro de Miyabi, por fin podía apreciar la felicidad desbordandose de manera natural.

* * *

¡Es el primer fic de este bello espacio! Me hace feliz ser quien lo estrene y espero en un futuro traer más amor aquí.


End file.
